femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Gina Mancetti (Nightmare Best Friend)
Gina Mancetti (Jackie Moore) is a redeemed villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Nightmare Best Friend (alternately titled, Sisters in Crime; airdate December 29, 2018). She is a longtime friend of the film's main protagonist, Katy Griggs. Gina visits Katy early in the film, with the two of them catching up before Katy encounter Gina's boyfriend, Ray. Later on, the truth regarding Gina and Katy's reunion is revealed: Ray and his brother, Tommy, committed a robbery at Katy's workplace, which included Desmond (a security guard) being shot and killed). Ray informed Katy that Tommy committed the murder, and after learning about Katy's connection to Gina, he had Gina coerce Katy to help retrieve the gun from her workplace, as it was the only evidence connecting Tommy to the murder. Regarding Gina, she acted as an accomplice in the attempted cover-up, though she also did what she could to protect Katy. This included one instant when Gina caught Katy texting her neighbors for help, as Gina covered Katy's mouth and took the phone, but informed Katy that she wouldn't tell Ray. The film's progression had Katy being sent to the building to get the gun, with Ray threatening to have Tommy kill Katy's family (husband Andy and children Carla and Casey) if she did anything that deviated from the plan. During this point, a reveal was made: it was Ray, not Tommy, who killed Desmond. Gina learned this when Ray revealed that the gun had his prints on it, leaving Gina stunned that Ray lied to her. After Katy successfully retrieved the gun, Gina was informed by Ray that she had to kill Katy, as she is a witness to their actions. Gina's loyalty to Katy was shown when she sent her to a different room, using their code word, "fuchsia," in their phone conversation (the word being used when trouble was near). Ray later caught Katy and ordered Gina to kill her, only for Gina to reveal to Katy that Ray was the true killer. Once Gina was held hostage by Ray, Gina fired a non-fatal shot at Ray to save Gina, after which they escaped to save Katy's family. The climactic scenes saw Tommy preparing to kill Andy, Carla, and Casey, only for both women to arrive at the scene shortly after the police held Tommy at gunpoint. Gina and Katy revealed that Ray was setting up Tommy as the shooter, with Tommy saying that he didn't kill anyone, which both women knew was true. Tommy dropped his gun and surrendered, and after three months passed, it was revealed that Gina was arrested as an accomplice and given a one year prison sentence. In the final scenes, Gina visited Katy and apologized for putting her and her family in danger, and added that she hoped that they could repair their friendship, with Katy accepting and saying that she would be waiting to see her after Gina stated that she'd be out in six months (most likely for good behavior). Gallery Gina Mancetti 2.jpg Gina Mancetti 3.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Guilty